


Koi Pond

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone in Kiku's pond...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koi Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Koi Mermaids. Day 4 of 30.

Midday came, bringing feeding time. As Kiku finished preparing the fish he looked at the window to his pond. The water glowed and splashed a little, so he knew it was alright for Lin Yi to come out.

 

Kiku carried the palette of fish to their meeting spot right on the edge of the pond and sat down in wait for her to arrive, which never took more than about a minute.

 

The head of a girl poked out of the water, scanning the edge. When she spotted Kiku, she began moving toward him and their rock. Reaching out of the water, she revealed her body: a slim human body that blended into the body of Koi fish similar to the others in Kiku's pond. Her breasts were naked and a robe was offered to cover them, to which she accepted. They greeted each other as normal.

 

“Good afternoon.” Kiku began with a slight bow of his head. “How are you feeling today?”

 

Lin Yi propped herself on her elbows in a cute fashion, similar to a tired student. “Good afternoon, Kiku! I'm wonderful today, as usual. And yourself? Are you still working too hard?” She questioned lovingly while eyeballing the palette of fish.

 

Moving the palette of fish closer to her, Kiku pondered an answer. “I've been working as hard as I need to. There isn't a 'too hard'.” He smiled at his answer as he watched her eat, awaiting a response.

 

Swallowing a piece of the fish, Lin Yi smiled. “I know you think that, but I think otherwise.” she began while playing with another piece of fish. “You always seem exhausted when you see me, even when you haven't worked.” She put the fish in her mouth. “What fish is this? It's different, but still like Tuna. I can't put a finger on it, even though I have two on it.” They laughed at her joke in unison.

 

When Kiku finished laughing he kept his smile. “I write for a living. I haven't worked since I was young. How could I prove to you that this is what I'm like when I'm happy?” he left her to ponder while taking a piece of fish. “This is salmon, by the way. I thought it would be a nice change.”

 

They sat with each other until 1 pm came, to which Lin Yi would return to her original form. Kiku read his manuscript and Lin Yi gave criticism. It was just before she left that she answered Kiku's question.

 

“I think I know what could ensure me that you're happy. Give me a kiss!” She reached and put her arms around Kiku's shoulders pulling herself closer to him and out of the water. He moved closer, and Lin Yi knew it was alright to continue.

 

They kissed. It was as nice as any other kiss, but the romantic love they had for each other made it more special.

 

The time was seconds away, and Kiku lowered Lin Yi into the water holding her hand a little bit longer than expected of him. They said goodbye and Kiku rose from his sitting position, picking up the palette and Lin Yi's drenched robe. The water began glowing and Lin Yi was another Koi fish until the next afternoon.

 

Kiku returned to his house, happy with his life.


End file.
